


It Doesn't Have to Hurt

by spangelbanger



Series: Sam's Hell [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: EXTREME MANIPULATION, Illusions, M/M, Non-violent Rape, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, also implied - Freeform, head games, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spangelbanger/pseuds/spangelbanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title of this comes from the fact it doesn't have to hurt to be rape.<br/>Because Sam is a fighter, it's taking that away from him, he can't fight, he can't stop it, he can't do anything. Lucifer knows it. The way to break Sam isn't violence, it's helplessness. It's not being able to do anything.<br/>Don't take this to be romanticism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Have to Hurt

Sam had already lost track of how long he'd been in hell. It felt like weeks already, but it might have been longer, might have just been days, he was never really sure because time moves differently in hell. Dean would come for him as soon as he realized what had happened. He wouldn't let himself believe that maybe Dean wouldn't be able to do anything even if he managed to find exactly where in Hell Sam was. It was dean after all and he had never failed to save Sam in the past. It was what they did. It was that fact alone that kept him holding on. Dean might not even now he was gone yet. As soon as he knew Sam was missing Dean would come for him.  Sam told himself it again and again to keep holding on. 

  
They did whatever it took to save each other. Knowing Dean was coming for him didn't make it any easier, but it made it bearable. Staring at the iron bars surrounding him, was going to drive him crazy probably faster than his cellmate. Though cellmate was no longer the right word. The cell didn't hold Lucifer anymore. He came and went as he wanted. but it was more than enough to hold Sam. it was nothing he hadn't gone through before. Some part of him had to have known that he was never going to get away not really. He shut down the line of thought, and focused instead on the physical on the pain that proved he was still alive. several cracked ribs, his arm felt out of place, like he probably dislocated it again, something hurt when he breathed in too deeply.  Every breath was full of ashes. He hurt, but he was okay, he survived relatively in tact. unlike before when the archangel had been stuck with him, now he had places to go, maybe he was searching for another vessel topside, or maybe he was wandering around hell seeing how Crowley had been running the place in his absence. It didn't matter, for the moment Sam was alone.

  
Or maybe not. Almost as if summoned by Sam's thought's Lucifer reappeared next to the cell. fingers tapped along the bars, making them hum in a ear splitting tone that metal should never be capable of.

"I've been thinking," Lucifer whispered, "how nice it is to have you back." He leaned against the cage fingertips trailed up and down the metal and he gave Sam an appraising look. "I'd say I don't have time to really break you properly, that I can just leave you here, until just being alone here drives you crazy. and you know, it really would, after a while, but where's the fun in that." He smiled, "I know you Sam, I know you're a fighter, you won't go down without a fight, but you already lost bucko. You're down here, with me, for me to use for...whatever I want really, and there's nothing that you can do, you can't even fight back if I don't let you, and I do let you, you know that right? If wanted you still and silent I could make you be both."

  
There was a soft, lazy flick of his wrist and Sam was against the wall, pinned there by nothing but the angel's will. His broken ribs protested, but he fought to keep from screaming, to keep from giving his tormentor that satisfaction.

  
"Sam, you know you're not the only person in the world that i could be talking to, I mean sure I'd burn through them pretty quickly, but I could be out there, finding someone to hold out until you realize how fruitless this is, but I'm not, I like you." He said softly, "I hope I'm not being too forward, but I really think we could make it work if you'd just stop being so damn stubborn." A cold hand rested on Sam's head, the broken bones knit themselves back together. "Sorry, I could see you weren't paying attention. now, let's try this again, You know I only hurt you when you make me. I don't want to have to hurt you."

  
"It's nothing personal," he whispered his voice dropping, "it never was about you, this body is mine, you're just the poor son of a bitch that got stuck in it, so all of this, was never even about you, not specifically, but you're keeping me from taking possession of what is rightfully mine.' His hand slipped down between Sam's legs caressing gently, "I might have to have your permission to possess it, but anything else, your consent doesn't matter. Because this body is mine. I think that I've been going about this wrong. I see that now, you're use to being hurt, to being beaten, to being used as a punching bag. that's not going to work." He materialized a bed in the middle of the room. as soon as Sam's eyes landed on it he found himself looking not at Lucifer, but at a vaulted ceiling, the bed soft beneath his back. "Where-?"

  
"Still in your pen." Lucifer said interrupting him, "but you see what I want you to see." the bed dipped slightly under the angel's weight, "Remember how much fun we use to have? Remember how creative I can get when I'm bored?" His voice dropped into a dramatic whine, "I'm bored Sam. and I've been waiting on you for a long time. now that i have you, what should I do?"

He didn't wait for Sam to answer, instead he trailed a hand down Sam's naked chest, "you really do keep getting better with age." He said in open appreciation before his teeth clamped down on one of Sam's nipples. Sam's breath hissed out when it crossed to the point of being painful. it was still within the realm of bearable but the pressure eased slightly, leaving him confused.

  
The cool wet tongue swirled around the abused point, "I'm not going to hurt you, not this time, not more than you like at least. I mean you are twisted like that, you like to be hurt just a little. I'll give you what you like. make it feel good for you, would you like that?"

  
Sam said nothing, his glare speaking for him.

  
"Come on Sam, don't be stubborn, I know what you really think. You're confused. I'm not asking for consent. I already told you, I'm _going_ to fuck you, you don't get a choice, I'm not going to damage you in the process, no broken bones, or dislocated joints, nothing to distract you from the fact you have no control, and no say, I will make you feel good, do it exactly the way you like it, because you don't even get that as a distraction. You're helpless Sam. Utterly and completely. No one is coming for you, no one is going to save you, all you are from now until the end of time is my bitch. My toy to fuck when I want, where I want, how I want." A gentle scrape of nails against Sam's inner thigh sent chills up his back, "Legs up Sam." His legs moved without his permission, he couldn't force them to close and lower the way he wanted, couldn't move away,

  
"Just keep straining, I'm sure that will work eventually," Lucifer whispered in a bored tone. "Let's see what's in that pretty head of yours." He knelt between Sam's legs, one hand wrapped around the base of Sam's cock the other reached up to first brush the hair off his forehead then lay his palm flat against it.  
He smiled, "aw, Sammy," he pulled back, "Piper was pretty, really hurt your feelings she didn't want your number huh? I'll make sure she regret's that for you."  
Sam wanted to tell him to leave her alone, but he wasn't sure if it would be taken as encouragement, he should never have thought that it would have been okay, never had expected something would read his mind and find her, especially not the thing kneeling between his legs, searching through his memories. "You really haven't had much luck with women have you? A married woman Sam? Really, you know better." He stopped, "you know, I'm going about this all wrong, it's not them is it?"

  
Lucifer shifted slightly and it was Dean kneeling between Sam's legs, "That's better, there's that fear that I was looking for, You and Dean have always been kind of messed up, you know that, he's your brother Sam, the two of you though, willing to throw the entire world away just to stay together, It'd be doing you a favor to let you get this sick little thing between you out of your system, let you realize big brother isn't as great as you think he is." there was a smirk, "nah, you could handle that, you and Dean can over come anything right? even you getting fucked by him?"

  
He shrugged, "who else have we got to work with?" A shift, and he rolled his shoulders, "you know, I should have thought of John sooner, I mean one little conversation in that car and here you are, you always rebelled so hard against him, yet, you still try to do exactly what he would have wanted you to do, really are your daddy's boy aren't you Sammy? Yeah," he whispered, voice dropping a little lower, excitement gleaming in his mad eyes, "that's it son, there's that disgust that you should have felt when  I suggested Dean. you're sick you know that right?" He asked softly. Hands roaming lightly exploring every inch of Sam's skin like he had the right to.

  
Sam tried to ignore him, tried to remember something else, something better. There was so much bad, so many horrors, and anything he even thought could be used against him. The last good day drifted through his memories. He remembered singing in the car with his brother, it was what he had to get back to.

  
There was a soft laugh, as Lucifer ran his hand over Sam's cock, "night moves huh?" His finger's dipped lower spreading warm lube between Sam's legs, "That's it Sammy," he said as he pushed a finger inside him, "take your daddy's finger. If you'd been a girl you'd have been taking it from the time you were old enough to bleed." He laughed coldly, "And Dean, well the only thing Dean ever cared about was what was between girl's legs, if you had a pussy, he'd think you were the perfect woman." Lucifer shrugged, slowing the gentle in and out rhythm of his finger, "Not hurting you am I? Got enough lube?"

 

Sam was drifting somewhere outside himself, almost like he was watching what was happening instead of experiencing it. Like it was coming to him from somewhere far away. It was slightly easier to deal with when he stopped feeling it so much. It was almost a relief to feel the breaking point come and go.

 

Lucifer pulled away, and smeared more of the slick fluid over his hand and poured from the bottle straight between Sam's legs letting the oil drip down onto the ivory colored sheets. The first finger was joined with a second, "That's it son," he whispered in the low growl of John's voice, "Take it just like your momma, she was pretty lifeless in the bedroom also."

  
Sam looked away from him, eyes drinking in the illusion of grandeur Lucifer had surrounded them with. He wondered if he reached out could he feel the iron bars or would the illusion let him believe that he was actually in this room. It didn't look like a bedroom exactly, it looked like a church that happened to have a bed in it. There were windows reaching almost to the ceiling though beyond them there was inky blackness. Maybe there was something on the other side of them, maybe there was nothing. Maybe beyond the walls of his prison the universe had already been swallowed by the dark.

  
"Sam." the voice barked his name making him flinch out of a lifetime of reflex. "Don't make me get my belt." There was mockery of parental chastisement in the words. Sam let his mind wonder, trying to not think about anything. When there was a spark of something that should have been pleasurable low in his stomach his flinched away from the feeling.

  
"That's it Sammy," Lucifer whispered, and then thought became impossible, it was orgasmic, but not like any orgasms Sam had ever had before, it was intense but muffled, unreal in a way that told him it was an illusion even while his body clenched and trembled through it, heat and want mixed when he thought that he was done, it started over until he heard desperate whimpers and moans that he realized were falling from his own lips. His legs were trembling, his hands had become fists in the sheets pulling against the fabric but unable to move. It didn't stop, seemed to go on forever until he was sobbing with the feeling, unable to catch his breath, it was too much, "please, stop." He managed to gasp the words out, but there was no response, for the longest time then as abruptly as the orgasms started they stopped when he finally was allowed to relax tremors still ran through his limbs, he felt numb with unwanted pleasure the fingers inside him were still moving in the same lazy rhythm, the angel smirked, "Guess you like your daddy's fingers, dirty little bitch aren't you Sam?"

  
"Look at me." Lucifer ordered, and Sam was weirdly glad to see that Lucifer had gone back to looking like the other poor son of a bitch whose life he'd stolen. It was all the warning he got before his legs were pushed wider apart. His lube slick cock teased against Sam's rim before he pushed in, quick and smooth, and Sam tried to tense up instinctively, but found even his muscles unable to comply, unable to resist the invasion, He slipped in easily all the way until their hips were flush together.

  
"See Sam, You're made for me." Lucifer said, looking down between them, his fingertips rubbed against where they were connected, "look how easy that was, just took it so deep without even a whimper." he thrust slightly, Sam felt the girth sliding wetly inside him, felt the head brush against his prostate, what he didn't feel was the burning stretch that should have been there, the adjustment that was suppose to be part of it, "I told you Sam, you feel nothing I don't want you to," Lucifer leaned forward balancing his weight on one hand while he pressed his lips against Sam's before his teeth tugged at Sam's bottom lip, "Fell good yet?" He asked, "or do you need more direct stimulation?" His free hand stroked down Sam's cock smearing lube thick and wet across it.

"Please stop," Sam said, before he realized he was intending on saying anything.

"That's one I've never heard before." Lucifer laughed, "You should try, 'no' and maybe 'don't' those might work"

"I want you to have orgasms, you have them" Sam felt his body react to the words and fought to keep quiet to keep from giving the son of a bitch the satisfaction of hearing him. Lucifer didn't seem to notice or mind and continued speaking, "If I want you afraid, you're afraid" Sam felt the blinding overwhelming sense of panic, he had to get out of his grip, he struggled to free himself from the angel's power, but wasn't able to move, white hot tear dripped from his eyes, he couldn't stop them he was going to die, here in some forgotten corner of hell waiting for Dean to come save him. His heart rate dropped instantly, and he was left exhausted, trembling from left over emotion. Lucifer leaned back onto his heels pulling Sam with him, forcing him to straddle his lap, Lucifer smiled and lifted Sam easily sliding his cock to the point where just the tip remained inside Sam. "IF i want you meek and ashamed," his voice trailed off even as Sam's skin heated under his blush, he wanted to fight back, instead his hands curled around the angel's shoulder's for support while he was used. "and If I want you calm." He ran a hand down Sam's jaw, the feeling of embarrassment was gone as quickly as it came, and left a bitterness behind, "you're calm." Lucifer smiled, wrapping his arm around Sam's back to pull him closer, "I could make you feel anything I choose, but I like it better when you feel whatever comes natural for you, when you can feel the shame, and the embarrassment, and the denials you keep telling yourself. I could make you want it Sam. I can make you beg for my touch, crave it like crack, like blood, You remember right? I can make you love it, make every second pleasure and ecstasy. All you have to do to stop feeling like this, is tell me you want to, I'll make you happy, take you out of here, you'll never have to see hell again, no more pain, no more loss, no more waiting for big brother to come save you." He continued his slow, lazy thrusts, "Come on Sam, all you have to do, is say yes, let me in, I'll give you anything you want, make a whole world for you, let you have Dean, and the girls, and anyone or anything you won't. You won't have to know what's happening, you won't have to be there in the fight, you won't have to do anything,just live your life."

  
"It wouldn't be real." Sam said, his voice rough, his hands just close enough to the angel's neck he could wrap his hands around his throat and squeeze if he could just make them listen to him.  They wouldn't do what he wanted.

  
"Real matters too damn much to you. I'm offering you everything." Lucifer said, pushing Sam backward till he fell against the bed, then crowding over him, taking Sam's entire line of sight while he thrust roughly into him, "I'm offering to save the world you and your brother destroyed, I'm offering to make this all go away for you forever, all you have to do is let me."  

Sam shook his head, he couldn't give up, not here, not like this. For a while there was nothing but silence and the sound of skin against skin. Sam didn't let himself think about it, ignoring what was happening the best he could. If could just hold out long enough he'd find a way to get out. Then Sam felt the angel cumming, the whisper of his name on the cruel curved lips.  
Afterwards Sam expected to be left alone, to be back in the cell, instead he found himself laying on his side, facing away from the angel that was rubbing a hand down his side.

  
"It doesn't have to hurt," Lucifer whispered, "If you just let me in, you'll never have to hurt again."

  
Sam fought against the despair that was threatening to drown him, Dean was coming for him, it was just a matter of time, he just had to hold out until Dean figured out how to save him.

  
"Don't let the world burn while you wait on your brother," Lucifer pressing his lips in a frosty kiss against the back of his neck, "If you change your mind before I get back or you decide you need fucked again, you know how to reach me." The room melted away leaving Sam alone on the floor of the cell. It was quiet, nothing was broken, nothing hurt.

Sam knew he should have fought harder, it felt like he hadn't even tried. Like he'd just let Lucifer do what he wanted to him. He should have done something differently. He had let himself be used, had let himself be treated like that, and hadn't even fought hard enough to get a bruise as a result. If he ached it would have at least had some damage to show for it. It would have been easier if Lucifer had made it hurt. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually debated on whose form was Lucifer going to take for a while, but for me this is about the most horrifying version it could be. Nothing Squicks me as hard as Parent/Child Incest.  
> The suggestion that Lucifer can manipulate not only Sam's physical perceptions of reality but it his emotional perceptions freaked me the hell out. "When he touched me I felt calm" that's probably one of the more disturbing things for me. 
> 
> Don't take this for romanticism, it's not. This is first and foremost a fic about rape. Rape doesn't have to be violent to be rape, It's about control and lack thereof. It's the inability to say no, whether through incapacity, coercion, whatever, not all rape is violent, in fact the most damaging I think would be the ones where the rapists power over their victim is not in physical strength but in manipulation where the ability to say no is taken away through fear or similar emotion on the victim's part.  
> While not exactly what happens in this fic, this is completely Lucifer mocking Sam's ability to fight back, by physically, magically, taking away Sam's ability to fight him. Nothing is safe. No thought, no emotion, no relationship. Nothing is sacred, and Sam is in trouble. 
> 
> Merry Christmas.


End file.
